Angel Of Mine
by silversymphony620
Summary: What would have happened if Alice hadn't shown up after Bella jumped off the cliff? Starts in New Moon, Chapter 16. JxB


**Disclaimer: Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and all other works of Stephenie Meyer belong to Stephenie Meyer. Just in case you forget.**

**AN: I know this chapter is really short, it is sort of an introduction. The rest will be longer, I promise. Also, the beginning is from New Moon. I'm pretty sure most of you are familar with it anyway, but I didn't wan't any confusions.**

* * *

Jacob stopped the truck in front of my dark house, cutting the engine so it was suddenly silent. Like so many other times, he seemed to be in tune with my thoughts now. He threw his other arm around me, crushing me against his chest, binding me to him. Again, this felt nice. Almost like being a whole person again.

I thought he would be thinking of Harry, but then he spoke, and his tone was apologetic. "Sorry. I know you don't feel exactly the way I do, Bells. I swear I don't mind. I'm just so glad you're okay that I could sing--and that's something no one wants to hear." He laughed his throaty laugh in my ear.

My breathing kicked up a notch, sanding the walls of my throat.

Wouldn't Edward, indifferent as he might be, want me to be as happy as was possible under the circumstances? Wouldn't enough friendly emotion linger for him to want that much for me? I thought he would. He wouldn't begrudge me this: giving just a small bit of the love he didn't want to my friend Jacob. After all, it wasn't the same love at all.

Jake pressed his warm cheek against the top of my hair.

If I turned my face to the side--if I pressed my lips against his bare shoulder... I knew without any doubt exactly what would follow. It would be very easy. There would be no need for explanations tonight.

And so I did. I twisted my neck and pressed my lips very lightly to his bare chest. At first, I wasn't sure if he had noticed because he didn't move. But then his arms tightened around me and he bent down to kiss my forehead. to my surprise, I felt a great relief, like I could finally breathe evenly. We stayed that way for a long time, but I noticed Jacob was about to doze off any second. I sat up, startling him. His brow furrowed, he started to ask me something. Something that I guess was along the lines of , "What's wrong?". But I wasn't ready to talk yet and so I silently stepped out of the truck and started up the path towards Charlie's house. Jacob was beside me almost instantly, his steps perfectly in sync with mine.

We reached the porch and he opened the door for me. Stepping into the warmth of the house, I felt sleepiness overcome me. My immediate thought was to head up the stairs but I couldn't seem to find the energy to even begin the climb. So I settled for the couch, and Jacob seemed to have the same idea. He plopped down in the center of the sofa and gently pulled me down with him. His arms wrapped around me as he sank down into a better position for sleeping. I snuggled closer to him even though I was already comfortable enough. I drifted into slumber with his lips on my neck, totally content.

* * *

Sometime during the night, I heard the Cruiser pull into the driveway. My eyes opened to see the bright lights shining through the window. I realized what it might seem like if Charlie walked in and saw Jacob and I like this, and wondered to myself if it really _was_ what it looked like. I didn't get a chance to decide what today, because at that moment the front door opened, bringing forth a huge gust of chilly wind. Jacob's arms instinctively tightened around me, protecting. I reveled in the feeling of his warmth. I couldn't decide on an excuse or plan of action and so I squeezed my eyes shut and pretended I was still sleeping.

I heard Charlie's heavy footsteps, practically stomping toward us. _Darn it._ I racked my brain for what to tell Charlie, maybe Jake would wake up and save the day. Charlie must have thought better of it because, suddenly the footsteps turned and started quietly--well, quieter than before-- for the stairs. I would still have to come up with an explanation tomorrow, but I was too tired to think about it right then. So I settled back into Jake's feverish embrace and let sleep overcome me.

* * *

**Please Review! Also, it might be a week or two before I can update because I am insanely busy at the moment. Example: I finished writing this at 4:30 this morning.**

**-silversymphony620**


End file.
